A female pelvic model is a model showing at least some of the female genital organs and may also include nearby structures such as the urethra and rectum. Conventional female pelvic models may show at least one of external, internal and cross-sectional portions of the female genital organs and nearby structures. Conventional female pelvic models may be used for educational and/or training purposes for a variety of examinations and procedures. For example, some conventional female pelvic models may be used to teach and practice the repair of tears which may occur during birth. However, some conventional pelvic models are not that effective in training and practice due to their construction.